


Ride

by flootzavut



Series: Leather [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kibbs, Leather, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs takes Kate on the promised ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadWolf303](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf303/gifts).



> for conversations and feedback and, y'know, stuff :)

* * *

**_Ride_ **

* * *

 

She's not sure what she expected when she got up on his bike and wrapped her arms around him, but she's more than a little surprised to find they're back at his house. On the one hand, she was hoping for a longer ride. On the other, maybe he's planning on a different sort of ride, and after spending the journey here pressed firmly into his back from her breasts to her crotch, she's so turned on she could cry.

They dismount, remove their helmets, and she follows him as he rolls the bike into the garage and shuts the door behind them. Then, finally, he's turning and looking down at her.

She only has a second to note (with some surprise and a lot of pleasure) that his eyes are dark and his expression is almost predatory, before his mouth is pressing into hers, his tongue sliding along her lips, tempting them open, his body hard against her.

The scent of leather and  _him_  surrounds her, rich and aphrodisiac, and he tastes of coffee and heat and himself. There's no hesitation, no testing of the water, just a kiss which speaks of long held back desire, of barely suppressed passion now unleashed, and her body sings with the heat of it. She's swept away, can't quite believe the way he wants her, can't begin to disguise how much she wants him back. She pulls him closer, wraps her arms around him, hooks her leg into his. He's so big and solid, yet also so needy, for  _her_. It's thrilling.

His hands move over her, slowly, thoroughly, exploring her, cupping her breasts, squeezing her ass. She melts into his touch, sinks deeper into his kiss, and when he untucks her blouse and strokes his fingers lightly over the skin of her back, she shudders and lets out a noise she didn't know she was capable of making.

He laughs, and it rumbles against her, and when he draws back from the kiss he's grinning. "God, Katie. The things I wanna do with you..."

She pants up at him, goes to say something, but nothing comes out. She grabs the lapels of his jacket and tugs him insistently down instead. He smiles even wider, but complies, cradling her head as he claims her.

His other hand traces down her spine, caresses her ass, strokes her thigh, and she's so busy enjoying his touch and his mouth, she simply spreads her legs in invitation. He scoots up and into her panties before she's had time to think, and she doesn't have it in her to be embarrassed when he chuckles again to discover how thoroughly soaked she is. He boosts her up on the motorbike and tilts his head to kiss her deeper as his fingers and thumb slip and slide over her and into her, and she moans and whimpers against his lips. His other hand tangles in her hair as he kisses her, holds her, smiling into the kiss, murmuring 'God, Katie' again as if he can't quite believe this is real.

She rocks against his hand, her breathing stutters, and she whines. He groans as he touches her, his mouth harder and more demanding, and he's no longer amused but heated and desperate, stroking and loving her with his fingers. When he pulls away to catch his breath, she peels her eyes open, and by some mutual, tacit consent, he leans his forehead against hers and their eyes lock as his hand moves faster.

"Come on," he growls, "come  _on_. Katie, just-  _God_ , Kate."

He sounds as desperate as if she had her hands in his pants, as needy as if he was the one on the verge of coming apart. The intensity of his gaze and his voice are too much, but she can't look away. His thumb flicks at her clit, and suddenly she's coming with a series of high little gasps, and he watches it all with an expression of wonder and disbelief. Then her eyes slip closed and her head falls back, her muscles simply not keeping up with the onslaught of sensation, of  _pleasure_.

When she comes back to herself, she's limp in his arms. "Oh." It's all she can find to say. "Oh." She swallows a few times, attempting to get her breath and her voice back. Gibbs is watching her, amused again. She attempts a glare. It's spectacularly unsuccessful.

He grins, and his fingers are still gently sliding over her, and she shudders at the little aftershocks of pleasure.

"Oh," she manages again.

He chuckles, chuckles more when she still can't keep her eyes open. "God, Kate. Amazin'. That was amazin'."

It's easier to deal with his amusement when he sounds so delighted and overwhelmed to be touching her.

"Was... good..."

"Yeah. Kinda figured." Slowly, slowly, he withdraws from her body, and she whimpers at the loss, even though she badly needed him to stop before her brain gave out.

She manages to lever her eyes open again in time to watch him suck his fingers into his mouth one at a time. She swallows hard. She feels like everything below her waist just melted like wax under a blowtorch.

He watches her watching him, and when he's done he grins, totally (and justifiably) pleased with himself.

"Need to get you outta these clothes." He pauses, and she blushes. "An' into somethin' more suitable," he continues. She's absolutely, totally, one hundred percent certain he did that on purpose. "Got some pants and a jacket that'll do. Safer'n what you got on."

She blinks.  _What?_  She's sure her face is a picture of confusion as she looks up at him.

"Promised you a ride, didn't I?"

"Oh. Yeah." She shifts on the seat of the bike. "Guess you did."

He runs his fingers along her jaw and tilts her head up to meet her eye. "Don't mean I ain't up for bringin' you back here after and makin' you come to pieces in my mouth, mind."

Heat flares in her cheeks  _again_ , at his blunt appreciation and plans, at the return of the covetous look from this morning, but she can't help grinning. "Good."

He leans down and kisses her, just briefly, and it's soft and sweet, but instinctively she knows it could turn hot and possessive any second. She blinks her eyes open slowly when he releases her, and she'd be willing to bet they're hazy and dark.

"Don't wanna risk you gettin' hurt. Helmet just protects your head." He grins. "Quite fond of the rest of ya, too."

She giggles, and ducks forward to press her face into his chest. "Okay."

She'd be suspicious of how quickly he finds her something to wear if it weren't for the way he can't stop touching her, the way he's still looking at her like he's barely resisting the temptation to devour her. He could have had any number of biker girlfriends for all she cares; his expression says he's hers now, just as surely as she's his, so really, why would she worry about what came before?

And anyway, she's too distracted to think about anything else. Although she really does want him to take her out for a spin, part of her would be completely okay with it if he tore her clothes off and pushed her down on the nearest flat surface - bedclothes or other padding optional.

He leaves her to dress, and it's weirdly but pleasantly intimate to change in his bedroom, to casually leave clothes here, to sit on the edge of his bed as she reties her boots, to be surrounded by his things and his scent. To feel pretty damn confident that later today she's coming back here and they're going to be naked and Gibbs is going to make her yell his name until these walls echo.

The pants more or less fit. The jacket, on the other hand, is clearly a cast-off of Gibbs', and swamps her. The fabric lining smells of him, she has to roll up the sleeves so her hands are free, and she could probably make a whole (if rather revealing) outfit from the excess material.

She wraps it around herself happily. He's  _never_  getting it back.

He chuckles when he sees her, straightens out her collar, then swings himself onto the bike and cocks an eyebrow at her. She clambers up behind him, they don their helmets, then he looks back over his shoulder.

"Teach ya how to ride sometime, if you like," he tells her, then winks. "But maybe when you can concentrate, so not today, huh?"

She slaps him upside the head, despite the helmet, and his eyes crinkle with laughter before he lowers the visor. Kate wraps her arms firm around his waist and presses her body into his back, and she thinks she's pretty happy with  _both_  kinds of rides on offer.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
